


i know this hurts (it was meant to)

by rikeyhell



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, i used FOB song titles because fuck you, patrick is kind of a douche sorry, pete is in arma angelus and that got famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikeyhell/pseuds/rikeyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete figured he couldn't get away with it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know this hurts (it was meant to)

Pete Wentz is satisfied. 

He's in one of the most famous bands in the world, he's got the best friends, he's finally got his brain shit in check, and he finally gets to say "fuck you" to everyone in high school.

That changes when, one night, he gets a phone call. 

All he's doing at the time is sitting on the couch, watching one of those cop shows that are on all day, every day, the ones where you get really scared if you watch the freakier episodes at night, and that's exactly what he was doing.

"Hello?" Pete said, somewhat cautiously, because it's his personal phone and there's no caller ID. He figures it's some intense fan or some overly dedicated paparazzi. 

"Hey, is this Peter Wentz?" An unfamiliar voice wavered on the other end, and Pete almost laughed. Only his parents call him Peter. Any fan or weird stalker would know that, so he figures it's someone about the band or his label.

"Yeah, but just Pete. Who is this?" Pete asked. 

"Oh, um, hi. It's, um, Patrick? Patrick Stump? We went to high school together?" The voice said, and Pete felt a giant fist punching him in the stomach. Patrick Stump.  
The Patrick Stump he wrote Arma Angelus' whole second album about. The Patrick Stump that he was obsessed with (was in love with) in high school. The Patrick Stump that wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Oh. Hi. What do you want?" Pete said, knowing that it was rude, but not caring. Patrick broke his fragile teenager heart back then, so what the fuck did he want now?

"Well. I was listening to a couple Arma songs, you know. And, well, that song called Get Busy Living or something like that came on. I was wondering ifthatwasaboutme." Patrick said, rushing the last few words.

"Hm?" Pete said, because he felt like being a little shit. "Didn't hear those last couple words."

"I was wondering... If the song... Is about me." Patrick said, then laughed. "Sorry, it's just. When it got out in senior year that I'm bisexual, you told me that my secret 'wasn't even a good one.' And since that's a lyric.... I just. I don't know. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't."

Pete doesn't have the heart to lie about it. He also doesn't have the heart to lie about Fourth Of July, The Kids Aren't Alright, Sugar We're Going Down, W.A.M.S, and plenty of other songs being about him, if he's wondering.

"Oh. Um. Yes. It is. I know you know about my thing for you in high school. So. Yeah. I wrote it about you." Pete answered, embarrassed about being caught writing songs about his high school sweetheart, by said high school sweetheart.

"Yeah, Pete. I know. But, we never even talked? I think it's kind of weird that you wrote a whole song about me." Patrick said, sighing. "Your crush... well... it was kind of intense. But I didn't expect this."  
Pete wanted to scream into the phone "HEY DICKWAD! I DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, WHICH I FUCKING TOLD YOU! MANY TIMES! DID YOU BELIEVE ME? NO!"

But he didn't. He just laughed and said "Yeah."

"Well... It was nice talking to you again. We should hang out." Patrick said. Pete knew that he was lying and that he had no desire to ever talk to Pete again.  
The teenager-in-love part of him was crushed by Patricks clear distinterest. But the mature adult part of him was used to it. It was all that Patrick ever gave him in high school, and it's all that Patrick would ever give him.

"Sure. Yeah. Alright, see you around." Pete said, and he hung up.

He resumed watching his cop show, thinking of the white man aged 20-35 killing blonde women and eating their left arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to get busy living while i wrote this so yeah


End file.
